A Raven's Pride
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Jay and Kay discover a catastrophical threat coming closer every second, and need the aid of five Kraehians -a dangerous and mysterious race- to stop him. But the Kraehians don't seem to like them very much, especially when the female takes an interest in Jay.
1. Chapter 1

A Raven's Pride.

Prologue

The night was still young.

In the darkness of the Empire State, a shadow lurked in the blackness. Four shadows in reality; their inky-black feathers unabled anyone from distinguishing their shapes, but it was obvious that there was one single female among them. The mysterious beings watched the city far below them, trying to spot anything interesting to do. However, a sound caught their attention; the bird-like reptiles turned around just in time to spot a single crow land on one of the metal handholds of the building.

"What took you so long?" one of the jet black creatures spoke up

The crow flew towards some boxes, hiding from the sight of the creatures, and a gray light emanatted from behind. After a few seconds, another of the creatures walked up to his companions from behind the boxes.

"Sorry, I had some trouble with a peregrine falcon," it replied apologetically with a strong, masculine, "any sign of _him_ yet?"

"Fortunately, no," another male voice- this one a Little more high-pitched- stated jokingly just to receive angry glares from the others.

"Don't joke about this, this is serious!" the only female of the group hissed, "if we don't find him soon, we can kiss this planet bye-bye!"

The largest of the creatures wrapped a wing around the female.

"Calm down, sister," he soothed, "He can't be far, we'll find him,"

"Say that to Hozum," the high-pitched voice spoke again sarcastically.

"Silence!" the firt creature hissed at the time he bristled his feathers, "remember, we have to keep a low profile. Let's go to search for him one more time, perhaps he's hiding somewhere,"

The other four creatures let out various caws in agreement and the creatures jumped from the highest building in Mantatttan, diving down a bit before opening their jet-black feathered wings and hovering above the city.


	2. Kraehian

A Raven's Pride

Chapter 2- Kraehian

"MiB! Halt!" Jay shouted as he ran after the rogue. middle-aged man, dark skin, Auburn hair, and blue eyes; a rare color for black people. Apparently this guy was a lame choosing disguises. Circaseans are not known for their intelligence, after all. The disguised alien turned aburptly on the corner, but was encountered by a dead end. The only way out would be to climb his way out, but that would probably blew his cover. He came back to reality when Jay turned around the corner and pointed his gun at him.

"You're arrested for violating code 6-2-8, section 6, paragraph 2!" Jay exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the Circasean, "put your hands where I can see them!"

The Circasean smirked evilly, "my hands? Fine! Here are my _real_ hands!"

Suddenly, the Circasean ripped his hands through his disguise; teal-colored, clawed pincers. Jay was getting nervous about this guy, but he stood his ground, pointing his noisy cricket at the Circasean.

"Oh, wait a minute! I'm being too easy on you! After all, my contacts told me to you are one of the best agents in the MiB! Allow me to be a harder challenge for you…"

Suddenly, the Ciracasean ripped through his disguise completely, revealing a large, reptilian form. The Circasean had the head and neck of a cobra, but his body was that of a scorpion. He was of a dark teal color, with snake-like Golden eyes, and three sets of legs. Jay kept pointing his Noisy Cricket at the Alien, but was starting to back off a bit, knowing Scorpions had a VERY bad temper.

"_where are you, Kay_?2 the agent thought as the Circasean started to get closer to him.

"So… apparently, you and I have some time to talk…" the Circasean smirked evilly while showing his upper fangs, "Did you know a scorpion's venom can kill a human in minutes? I have never stung a human, but now that you're here… I 've been told by my fellows taht it feels pleasant."

By now, the Circasean had cornered Jay, and was preparing his stinger, drooling at the thought of eating a human for the first time.

"You've never killed a human?" Jay inquired retorically, "and what about those Canadian tourists on Central Park? Don't they count?"

The Circasean used his stinger to knock off Jay's gun and lifted him up by the collar of his suit with his pincers, "Those three unfortunate humans were just pre-heating.I actually wished to kill an MiB, but if I had known I would have the _honor_ of killing YOU…"

He spat the last word and pointed his stinger at Jay's chin.

"… I would have sharpened my stinger a little more."

"You have exactly five seconds to drop my partner down, or I'll cut off that precios stinger of yours," a voice joined the conversation

Jay and the Circasean looked up to see an old-man with a black suit pointing a 4-class web launcher at the alien, who just let ouf a hiss.

"where were you while i was about to get eaten by snake-face?" Jay shouted at his partner.

Kay just shrugged, "drinking a coffee,"

"oph, yeah, can you lend me a hand! I think my legs are falling asleep,"

The Circasean snarled and dropped Jay to the ground, turning his attention to Kay.

"So… you come join the party too?" the Circasean took a fighting position, "then come at me!"

Suddenly, the Circasean leaped towards Kay, baring his fangs…

XOXOXO

Two women, looking in their twenties, hid in an abandoned buildin, searching in what seemed to be an advanced alien computer. They wore black trench coats, and underneath the coats they wore black rubber pants and sleveless shirts; one of the women had blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail while the other woman had short, lilac-blue hair. The short-haired woman was looking on the laptop through varios Windows which showed various parts of Manhattan.

"I don't understand," the blonde woman muttered, "what's so important about that Stone?"

The short-haired woman rolled her eyes, "It is said that it contains the soul of a Kraehian, and that it grants infinite power to its wielder,"

"Speaking about Kraehians, don't forget we have to capture those birds for King Swanna,"

"And how are we supposed to find them? They must have taken human form,"

"Easy; their body temperatures are lower than humans', and if you look at their hair, you can clearly see a feather-like cut. Every Kraehian has that haircut in its human guise."

Suddenly, the laptop started to beep and the the short haired woman started to look through the windows; in one of the windows, there was a figure walking down the Street, but it was surrounded of a bluish aura.

The figure was a woman of about 23 years old, wearing a dark magenta skirt, gray tennis, and a short-sleeved Green shirt with the figure of a black raven: But what called their attention was the woman's weird hair; her hair was black and short, apparently the rest of her hair was tied up in a way similar to a feather.

"Gotcha, there we have one,"

XOXOXO

Kendall just wanted to get away.

She couldn't stand her brother's overprotective nature; he would always follow her secretly to make sure she 'wouldn't get lost', according to him. How she hated when her brother treated her like a fledling! She was a mature female, for Arven's sake! She didn't need her brother to be sneaking up on her every five minutes. She was snapped out of her thoughts when h¡she spotted a large, gray truck to contain something- prisoners, apparently- and saw a Circasean with a muzzle and strapped to a table, being led into the truck by two men dressed in black suits. One of the men had dark skin, while the other was quite pale, for a human. She could guess the pale was way much older than the dark-skinned human.

She was brought back from her thougts when two young women in a motorcycle parked right nex to her.

"Excuse me,I love your shirt, where did you buy it…" Her eyes narrowed and a smirk drew on her face, "…Kraehian,"

Kendall opened her eyes wide in horror and ran in the other direction, from where she came. The short-haired woman started the motorcycle and drove after her.

Jay noticed a young woman with a weird haircut being chased by two women on a motorcycle. It seemed like another "old-business" case, but those women seemed hostile. Besides, the girl they were after was quite attractive… he immediatly darted after the three.

"Slick, where are you going?" Kay shouted at him

Jay didn't even look around, "I'm going after those two before someone gets hurt!"

Meanwhile, Kendall turned sharply around the corner of the alley, but was horrified to find a dead end. She was about to step back when she heard the roar of the motorcycle from behind; the Kraehian turned around and saw how the women she had encountered earlier had her cornered. However, as she was about to transform, suddenly she was caught by a net, which gave her an electric shock. Kendall fell to the ground with a loud thud, closing her eyes shut when the women from started walking towards her, guns in hand.

However, before they had a chance to do anything to her, suddenly she sensed a new presence.

"MiB, freeze!" this new, male voice spoke, "step away from the girl and nobody will get hurt!"

Kendall opened her eyes in curiosity and spotted the source of the voice: the same men in the black suit she had seen earlier. He was pointing a _tiny _gun at the women that had captured her; really, did he think such a tiny weapon would take out two Dacrians? He was either crazy, or he forgot to bring another gun.


	3. Black Feathers

A Raven's Pride

Chapter 3- Black Feathers

Kendall lay frozen, staring at the Men in Black. He still pointed that tiny gun towards the women, who simply let grins appear on their faces. The woman with short hair laughed.

"You think that thing can't take _us_ down?" she mocked, pointing at J's Noisy Cricket.

"Turn around now, human," the other woman hissed, "what we want with his girl is not your business,"

"News Flash! If you're planning to take that girl against her will, it _is_ my business!" Jay replied dryle, staring at the girl with the strange haircut. She was rather pretty…

The blonde woman let out a hiss, "as you wish,"

However, before any of them could do anything, a strong gust of wind almost blew them away. Kendall looked up and was happy to see a large, black-feathered winged figure coming down; the alien looked at the two women and Jay, its golden eyes showing anger. However, the sunlight prevented anyone from seeing its shape clearly.

Jay looked up and the first thing he tried to do when he spotted the feathered creature was to shoot; however, it seemed to notice, because as soon as he held up his Noisy Cricket, the animal whipped its tail and the tiny gun was knocked from his hand by Sharp knife-like feathers. Jay looked at his hand and noticed a slightly-bleeding cut.

"Brother, I'm over here!" Kendall shouted over the wing-beating, and the wind howling.

As soon as it spotted her, the black animal dived down into the narrow alley, snatched the girl in his claws and immediately flew away, as fast as its wings allowed it to. The two women growled in anger as they jumped up to the ceiling, not willing to let their prey escape so easily.

Jay, meanhwile, was frozen in confusion. That girl seemed to know the flying creature, and she had been apparently relieved when it snatched her and took her away. Brother, she had called it… Yet, he didn't recognize the form of the creature. Then he remembered the feathers it had thrown at him; Jay looked around and spotted one of those Sharp feathers lying on the ground. But it was very big for a normal feather; it was about two meters long, and was very thick. However, it was as light as a normal feather. When Jay touched the tip of the feather, he felt a small sting in his finger and pulled it back, seeing as a small drop of blood rolled down his finger.

For a feather, it was surely as Sharp as a razor.

"Slick!" Kay's voice brought him back from his thoughts, "what happened? Where are the people you chased after?"

When Jay turned around to look at him, Kay spotted the large feather he was holding. It made a bell ring in the back of his head, but he couldn't be sure. Jay looked up

"From where should I start?" he shrugged, "one moment, I'm trying to save a girl from two hot yet dangerous chicks, and the next I'm being thrown feathers by a giant animal!"

Kay kept staring at the black feathers; he had a hunch of what alien possesed feathers as big and dangerous as this one, but there was NO way those guys could have come to Earth unless they had a good reason.

"… Let's take that feather back to the HD,"

XOXOXO

"I don't understand, why are you making such an uproar just for a feather?" Jay inquired as he stared at the black feather, now in a DNA scanner to verify the species it belonged to. Elle was baffled as well, not understanding why a simple feather was brought for such an intensive analysis. She had already made various tests to the feaher; X-rays, sample tests, and right now she was making a DNA test, comparing the feather's DNA with the DNA of various other species.

"I have the presentment that creature you saw is from a reclusive species that we thought was extinct.," Kay simply replied, not bothering to look at his partner.

"Come on! Perhaps it was just a mutant bird or somrthing!"

"Since when mutant birds throw their feathers like knives and are big enough to carry a fully grown human?"

"It's done!" Elle shouted over to the pair, as the machine started to make beeping sounds, and a blue screen appeared just above; in the screen, a figure started to appear from head to toes.

It was a large creaturel, much bigger than a human, and it had almost the appearance of a Griffin. However, it had also a few reptilian traits. It's snout, in particular, was shaped like a beak but it was covered in black feather- although the three could see a few fangs - just like the rest of its body. Three appendage-like long ears stuck out from its head, and it had a long tail which ended in a tuft of long feathers. It also possessed great, black wings, and these were very long. Apparently, it had a wingspan of about two meters.

"Damn it…" Kay muttered under his breath, his theory confirmed, and turned towards Jay and Elle, "We have a Kraehian,"

"a Kraehian?" Jay shrugged in confusion, "What's that?"

"According to this, Kraehians are a combination of bird-reptile traits that come from Kraehia, 300, 000 light years away from Earth," Elle read the information on the screen

"Big deal! So what's so important about these Kraehians?"

Kay turned to look at his partner seriously, "imagine a giant crow, with a bad temper, proud nature and reclusive attitude flying all aroun Manhattan in search of prey,"

Jay looked at the ceiling, "IT wouldn't be pretty. If Earth crows are a nuisance, i don't want to imagine a giant crow,"

"We should tell Zed about the Kraehians and see if we can capture one,"

Elle interrupted, "How are we supposed to capture a giant crow?"

"Kraehians may be intelligent, but they still have the bird brain. How do you attract a bird?"

jay seemed to remember something; he had heard that, where posible, crows' favorite food was corn, but he didn't know if Earth corn would work with Kraehians..

"Corn?" he suggested

Kay nodded, "lots of corn"

Meanwhile, back in the top of the Empire State, Kendall sitting on one of the crates, her arms crossed and staring at the wall in irritation. In front of her, the same Kraehian from before was pacing around, giving her another of his speeches. He was twitching his tail in irritation, and his ears were drooped.

"See what happens when you go walking around without scort?" he growled

"Don't start with that again!" she snapped, "Everything was going fine until those two bithces spotted me!"

"You're lucky I was passing by, because if I hadn't you would be probably dead!"

"You're exxagerating! Besides, someone got ahead of you!"

The male Kraehian turned to look at her, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Kendall looked away, "Before you arrived, a human was already atempting to rescue me!"

"a human? You're saying a _human_ can be a _better_ protector than me?"

"No! I'm just saying that he seemed to be a good, honest person!"

Her brother snickered, "a human? Honest? It's like saying Blunt worries about his weight," he looked around, "Speaking of Blunt, where did that corn sac go?"

Kendall shruged, "I don't know, perhaps he went to look for food again. One of these days, he's going to be so heavy that hi swings won't be able to carry him anymore,"

"I'll take a look and see if I can find him, but this doesn't mean we are done talking," the male Kraehian growled as he walked towards the edge and dove down before soaring back up. Kendall just huffed and looked towards the Manhattan skyline. For some reason, he couldn't get the human who had stood up ot the women out of her head; as if she had some sort of attraction or something…

XOXOXO

Meanwhile, the Kraehian named Blunt was flying around, in his crow form, looking for something to eat, like Kendal had guessed. For some reason, he was almost always hungry, and because of this he had a '_Little'_ extra weight, which made his flight slower than the others'. But he couldn't help it, he had a very strong hunger of corn; actually, all Kraehians had a strong hunger of corn, but in their planet only royalty was allowed toe at that delicious grain; because of that, as soon as they had put a claw on Earth, the first thing Blunt did was rush to a corn field and stuffed himself with corn. However, the others ahd more self control over their craving for corn.

Suddenly, a familiar smell caught Blunt's attention; corn… fried corn… with butter, which happened to be his favorite. He looked around for the source of the smell, and soon he was able to locate the smoke from the frying corn; he dove down into Manhattan's Central Park, not minding if it was a trapo from the women. HE just had a thought in his mind; corn.

Meanwhile, Jay and Kay were waiting until one of the Kraehians stepped into the electronic cage; that particular cage was of Arquillian design, due to their war with the Bugs. The cage was desiged to actívate when any living being stepped on the metal base, and there was no way of escaping it. This had helped the Arquilians get a few Bug prisoners for interrogating, but they eventually learned how to avoid them. In the middle of the cage, there was a bowl of fried corn as bait; after all, no crow could resist to the aroma of corn… and that was excatly the problem.

Over the last hour, they had caught lots of crows, but none of them was a Kraehian. And there were the piegons as well.

"Really, I don't think this is going to work," Jay let out a yawn, "every bird we have caught turned out to be a normal Earth bird! I think those Kraehians were not as 'bird-brained' as you say,"

"Patience, slick, soon or later one of those birds will fall in,"

"In how much time? My ass is already aching from all these hours sitting in this damn bench,"

a few meters above, Blunt was diving towarsd the corn, not noticing the metal base uner it. He only cared about eating, his stomach was killing him, despite the fact he had eaten justa an hour ago. He also failed to notice the two men dressed in black suite in a bench near the cage, waiting for another bird to fall. Soon, Blunt landed above the metal base and started devouring the corn, but soon the cage activated and he was surrounded by energy, electrical bars. The disguised Kraehian looked around in horror, and spotted the two men nearby walking towards his cage.

He had gotten into hot water.


	4. Interrogatory

A Raven's Pride

Chapter 4- Interrogatory

"_They'll kill me_…" Blunt thought in horror as the two men dressed in black lifted the cage he was trapped in

"Let's hope this is the crow we're looking for," Jay muttered under his breath.

Blunt started to tremble when he saw the pale-skinned human lift up a device and pointed it at him. He expected to be blown apart, or shot in the head, but it only let out a light that scanned all over his body. He could heard a beeping sound coming from it when the light disappeared.

"This is one of them," Kay concluded, putting the device away before directing to the crow, "We know what you are, so if you want to say anything, do it now,"

Blunt couldn't contain himself any longer, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M NOT TASTY! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KRAHEN!"

Jay jumped back, "whoa, he speaks!"

"Kraehian, you're arrested for coming to Earth without a previous notification,"

Blunt gulped, "What?!"

"Right now, you'll come with us to the MiB HQ so answer some questions," Jay added

Blunt thought he was going to faint. An interrogatory? If he screwed up, he would put their mission in danger. But he decided not to say anything for now.

XOXOXO

"Where's that fat, idiotic, lazy dork?!"

Back in the Empire State, Kendall remained in her place from before, still using her human guise. However, the rest of the Kraehians were in their true forms. Kendall's brother was sitting next to her, and a third Kraehian sat on the other side. This particular Kraehian had a scar across his left eye and on his chest.

The last of the Kraehians, with a similar scar that the other, except he had it on his right eye, was pacing around in irritation.

"Calm down, Crowla," Kendall's brother spoke up, just to receive an angry stare in reply.

The Kraehian named Crowla hissed, "You do realize that if he is captured, we'll be in big trouble?!"

"Come on!" Kendal snapped, "Not even Blunt is that clumsy,"

"Kendall, we are in the hideout. Why are you still using your disguise?" the Kraehian from her left asked.

Kendall looked away, "I feel more comfortable in this form, Crowbar,"

Crowbar seemed to accept the answered, but Kendall's brother immediately turned to look at her.

"How can you say that? Go back to your normal shape right now!"

Kendal growled in annoyance as she stood up and was enveloped by a silver light. When it dimmed, in place of a human girl was a female Kraehian. She looked almost the same as the others, expect that she had a more curved body and she had a slightly grayish tone. She was also much smaller.

"Happy now?" Kendall growled

"Okay, let's calm down." The Kraehian with the scar on the left eye, "Knowing Blunt, he'll probably is eating food from a… what was it called… Grocery!"

"Crowbar, in case you forgot, it's Saturday," Kendall's brother muttered, "it's inventory day, from what I've heard from the yorkian pigeons. Humans count their supplies and the groceries are closed for the day,"

The Kraehian with the scar on the left eye, Crowbar, rolled his eyes, "Well, Nightflight, do you have a better idea?"

Kendall was hesitant for a second before making a suggestion of her own, "What if… he was captured by the MiB?"

Nightflight and the others turned to look at her, "The MiB?"

"You know, the peacekeepers in Manhattan. We came to Earth without informing them, remember? That violates one of the codes, I wouldn't be surprised if we are uncovered thanks to SOMEBODY,"

When she said the word 'somebody', she glared at Nightflight, who took the message.

"Excuse me? How would it be _my_ fault?!"

"Well, there was a MiB agent with those two Zarborians. If you hadn't shown up in your real form, it wouldn't have attracted their attention,"

Nightflight growled, "If I hadn't shown up, you would be who knows were!"

"I can't believe what I'm going to say, but…" Crowbar closed his eyes in frustration, "Kendall may be right,"

"What?" the rest of the Kraehians, Kendall included, spoke up in confusion.

"Knowing Blunt and his clumsiness, he probably was captured by an MiB agent. In that case, we would have to go rescue him,"

Crowla rolled his eyes, "And how are we supposed to do that? Go to their HQ and ask them: 'hey, excuse me, you captured our friend, could you please let him go so that we can go back into hiding'?" he spoke with a sarcastic tone

Nightflight thought for a moment, "…Actually,"

Crowbar knew what would happen next, and he gave a small glare at his younger brother, "You had to open your beak!"

Nightflight was staring at the pigeons flying above them, and an idea started to form in his mind… They just needed to know where the MiB HQ was located…

XOXOXOXOXO

Terror was nothing compared to what Blunt was feeling right now.

His cage had been covered when they were picking it from the car, probably so that he would not know where it was (in case he was not trustworthy, he supposed) and was completely surround with darkness. After a while, the cover was remove and he found himself in the middle of an interrogatory room, which felt even more intimidating like the cage. Instead of the male humans, he found a female human staring at him from her seat; she had brown eyes, short blackish dark brown hair and pale skin; like the males, she was wearing a black suit.

"Easy there, little guy, I'm Agent Elle," she spoke with a soft voice, "I mean no harm,"

Blunt growled, "then why am I in a cage?!"

"I can't let you out until I make sure _you_ mean no harm," she replied coolly, which sent shivers down his spine

"The others two you were going to make me some… questions,…" he whispered

"Indeed, first of all, how many of you are in Earth?"

Blunt thought for a moment… Perhaps he could tell her a _little bit_ about their story, not all the details, but just enough so that she would at least let him out of the cage.

"… Where should I start…?" he thought, "Well, if you're referring to my species in general, many of us escaped when our home planet became… unhabitable… and the majority came here, to Earth, others decided to go and look for a new home. But if you're referring to who I came with, it's just five of us,"

Elle listened carefully, "five of you?"

"yep,"

Zed, Kay and Jay were outside the interrogatory room, listening. Jay turned to look at Kay, "their planet became unhabitable? What happened?"

"Kraehia is mostly composed of forests, mountains and jungles, but some of the mountains turned out to be volcanoes which erupted and destroyed everything in its path. Kraehians didn't have the technology to stop the volcanoes or the lava, so most of their species decided to simply leave," Kay explained, "but they must be very advanced in ship camouflage, if this Kraehian is part from the other four he came with, many others came as well,"

Elle continued with the interrogatory, "How much time have you and your… friends been here?"

"We don't really know how to measure human time, but… I'd say that about four months…"

"How did you arrive?"

Blunt doubted in telling her that, she noticed. She decided to ask him something simpler to earn his trust a little.

"Then tell me what's your name,"

The Kraehian didn't hesitate in answering that, "My name is Blunt,"

Kay entered the room and decided to try into pressing the Kraehian a little more.

"You haven't answered the other question, how did you get to Earth? You and your friends violated many rules by coming without a previous notification,"

"I c-can't tell you that… Nightflight will have my head if I tell you…"

"You realize that the sentence for coming without a notification is permanent deportation from Earth, and from what I've heard, you don't have anywhere else to go,"

Blunt seemed to understand his intentions, but he continued.

"If you answer _every_ question, your sentence might not be as severe,"

The crow thought for a few minutes. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt that much, or at least it anything else would be better than being deported and forced to find yet another place to live. And judging by the opinion of most other planets and species about Kraehians, they would not be well-received.

"… Most of our species landed in a forest outside Manhattan and we left our ships hidden there, but we preferred to disguise ourselves as normal Earth birds. It's much easier than being a human."

"All of you disguised as crows?" Elle asked, and Blunt shook his head.

"Nope, we Kraehians are not limited only to crows; we have other races. Macaws, Ibis, Swans, Eagles, Peacocks, Woodpeckers and others… I would never end if I listed them all. But not all of us are in Manhattan, some of the other races preferred to go to other countries, according to their likes and needs,"

Jay chuckled, "I suppose Rio de Janeiro is going to be filled with Kraehian macaws,"

"What is your business on Earth?" Kay asked

"Err… I have told you, we simply don't have anywhere else to go-"

"The _real_ business, you're hiding something else, aren't you?"

Before Blunt could reply, however, suddenly there was a ruckus in the main hall. When Jay and Zed went to investigate, they were astonished that the HQ was filled with… pigeons. The pigeons were trashing around wildly, often pecking at people who were trying to get away from them; there were a few peregrine falcons clawing the desks as well. Jay managed to spot four crows among the confusion.

"Over there! Those must be the other Kraehians!" he shouted above the confusion, and the angry cries of the pigeons.

Blunt managed to hear the ruckus outside, but he simply shrank into the cage, fearing the humans may blame him for the bird attack. When Jay and Elle gave him both angry and questioning looks, he gulped.

"… Did I mention we are able to communicate with birds from practically… everywhere?"


End file.
